


Lyra's Vega

by Yubbie



Series: Star of Twelve [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Constellations, Gen, Mythology References, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: As an heir to the Osaka Family, Sougo knows only of sweet words that held no meaning. His uncle, and eventually Gou, become the sole people he can breathe freely with, even if temporarily. Though he have convince himself it is all he needs in life, the universe seems to determine that is not all he have to give. A simple assignment gone awry, Sougo is force onto the path they have for him.





	Lyra's Vega

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to immediately say this has nothing to do with the upcoming Hoshi set I7 has been teasing. This is a combination of my desire deriving from it, stars, mythology, zodiacs, trying out 2nd POV, and a fucking late night epiphany. Details are still rough in the overall world and plot, but the information that's required to get a general baring of things are there.
> 
> This is like a prequel and the star (literally and figuratively) is Sougo! Featuring his ever best friend Gou. I'm using a surname my friend and I agree upon using for him. (Pay us for building Gou, Banri). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! (You can scream at me on twitter @yubbiechi)

* * *

The air is light and crisp. The breeze gentle as it caresses against the the fabric that clung around your arms. It dances with the leaves above you, creating a melodic sound that tempts you towards the soft embrace of sleep. You shake it off though, moving forward towards the destination you are told of. The subtle shift of space hums near you but you pay it no mind.

_‘Is this really a good idea?’_ His question enters your mind, the soft sensation of his fur brushing against the back of your hand. Your hand move with practiced ease to the space between his ears, carding your fingers through his fur, while recalling your current task.

“We have to do this. It's important.”

He made a gruff sound before stepping into your pathway, forcing you to a stop and lay questioning eyes on him.

_‘I don't like it. It’s too dangerous for us.’_

You smiled thinly. “Neither do I, Gou-kun, but what other choices do we have?”

His ears flatten back, eyes narrowing in distaste, and his tail swung low. You understood the unspoken thoughts behind the expression as easily as when he is an elf. Years of being together taught you what to look for. Though there are still a few too many times, more than you like to admit, when you couldn’t decipher him at all.

Kneeling down, you frame the dark fur head in your hands. “We’ll be okay. If anything happens—”

_‘Nothing will happen.’_ His growl erupting from deep within his chest. Brown eyes focus on yours with a fierceness burning in them that halts your breathing. _‘I won’t let it anything happen to you Sougo.’_

You think, in another time, you would appreciate his words but guilt overwhelm the feeling. You have always been a burden, a strain, on him. He could be out doing greater things but he remains by your side for reasons you are never given fully. You’re grateful that he bothers to stay beside you, despite the troubles you have brought onto him, and you wonder how you can ever repay him back. If the two of you make it out of this alive that is.

So you smile, one with all the gratitude you feel for him, “I know.”

He snarls, unexpectedly, and it startles you into withdrawing your hands. It doesn’t matter though. There’s a collusion and you fall onto your back, your eyes snapping shut from the impact. When they open again, your breath caught short at the small distance between you and him. 

A stream of magic immediately rose across your body, however, just as quickly as you realize, you attempt to suppress it. With each heavy puffs on your face, with each ticking second you remain vulnerable beneath the sharp fangs of the looming wolf, your control and instinct wrestle to overpower the other. It would be easy to remove yourself from it but the idea of harming Gou greatly diminish any desire to put your safety above his. The low continuous growl certainly did nothing to help with the urge. 

He can rip your throat.

He would never hurt you.

He can leave you to bleed out.

He would never leave you to die.

You suck a breathe in when his muzzle move closer to your neck. His eyes met yours and the raw anger leaves you breathless. Furious as he seem, though, there lay something beyond it you’re sure. You try to recall the day, memories flashing back in rapid sessions. It was filled with concern for Gou who had been skittish all day— the agitation worsening when acquiring their current job, the unusual hushness as they left the city walls, the sudden tension upon entering the outskirts, the cold shoulder, the persistence that hid beneath the franticness— they hastily fill in the the hole you have left untouched, undisturbed.

A calm sweep over you. With a firm pull, you grasp at the invisible strings, reign the power back, and smile once more. His pupil sharpen and adjust to the brief movement, lips curling back to display his fangs further in warning.

“It’s okay.” 

You bring your hands up to his sight, palms flat. You’re not sure if what you’re doing is consider smart, brave, or sheer recklessness, but you slowly extend them towards him again. You see him stiffen, attentively tracking your movements, as one hand return to rest against the side of his head while the other went further, reaching for that spot behind his ear that you knew he like. You give it a light scratch and, before you knew it, he’s nuzzling the side of his head against your hand. 

A light laughter from how quickly he quells from a simple action. “It’ll be okay, Gou-kun.” You repeated softly with more assertion. 

Gou huffs in return. You imagine him rolling his eyes too. Perhaps he did in a wolf equivalent manner. You smile a little more genuinely, fondly, than before as you absently continue, gliding your fingers a few time down his neck. 

In another time, in a less pressing moment, you would admire the dim scatter stars that twinkle across his shifted form. How close and faraway they seem like the stars above them, always disappearing when your hand drift close enough to grasp it. The ethereal air that surround him when he’s not displaying his distaste impress the image of a noble elf of celestial heritage, when in truth he is neither but a hybrid that some nobles look down upon. One of the few astrals with shifter blood running through his veins, only still consider of high status by family name.

A stunning and amazing person that became one of the few cherish people in your life.

The moment doesn’t last for more than two minutes when Gou finally withdrew completely from you. You quickly sit up after him, worry if he was still upset. The space between your brows crinkle in confusion when you see he’s facing away from you.

“Gou-kun?”

_‘Let’s go before its time.’_

His body gestures radiate no more of the intense anger but his ears are still down and he’s not facing you still. You grimace. _His mood hasn’t change has it…_ Your mouth parts to push the issue but they merely close again as you reconsider. If Gou truly have an issue that would put their assignment in jeopardy, he would have said so at the beginning.

There’s counter-arguments already creating itself in your head but you simply nod to yourself and brush them off. Breathing out through your nose, you stand back onto your feet and dust off any dirt that may have gotten onto your clothes. There really was no more time to brood on your shortcomings. You merely have to tuck it to the back of your mind for now and hope for the best. Inhaling and exhaling steadily, you refocus yourself.

You don’t stop beside Gou when you pass him. You feel his gaze on you, however, until that ever familiar shift of space in the air vibrates and all that remain is you and the trees.

You have a mission. One that seem impossible to come out unscathe but it’ll be completed.

One way or another.

* * *

There are different kinds of species among them. They are of the highest of the hierarchy, so far as only known to exist at the location closest to the stars of and above this world, Areltan. Humans, the few that made it through the dangerous terrain to Areltan, coexist with them as well as a few others, but they do not last as long as the elves. Even with the everlasting bond that extend their life force.

But the rarity that makes you, Gou, and all other elf on Areltan special is your blood. Every living being of Areltan, unlike the lowlanders, have the blood of the Stars running through them, you were told by your historic professors. Astrals, they call themselves to distinguish themselves apart from elves of No Stars. 

The heavenly beings that once live and thrive on these land had arrived to Areltan for its remoteness and the respect the ancient Areltan’s inhabitants had for the old beings. It gave them a solace to finally be able to settle peacefully after being hunted tirelessly by the lowlanders who had reduce their numbers to a mere eighty-eight, a professor would say with the same disgust tone when the lowlands are mention.

To show their thankfulness, they taught the small village of Areltan elves their magic, knowledge, and culture. Their bond last for many decades until they vanish from this world with the Gods. Some say they will return one day. Some say they still live among them, hidden. No one has yet to truly encounter them though and it became a history passed down to pride themselves and their country above the lowlanders, you remembered Gou remarking once after a lecture. 

The only proof that the stories are true are what is left behind. Gou of the Hashioka Family as well as other noble family, like yours, exist as one of those proof. Your family, the Osaka, pride themselves in being the direct lineage of one of the greatest of Stars, Vega. It allow them a place upon the Guiding Council that foresees Areltan’s affair. 

Mere inks on worn pages are not enough to verify it, since forgery is not below some seeking greater status. No, the candid indication lies elsewhere, one particular tutor tutted, looking expectantly at you for the anwer. The answer, you droned out from endless repetition and reminder, is entwine to your very existence: magic.

The magic that's currently coursing through your veins, burning your chest, humming loudly in your ears, as you stare in disbelief at the sight before you. Gou had been forced out of the space he hid himself in, held up against his will in the air. No longer a wolf, his hands gasp and claw at the invisible restraints on his throat. This is not suppose to be happening.

“Let him g—!”

“Intriguing, is he not?” Her tone is dignify with a touch of mirth and held a weight far heavier than your father’s despite how casual her speech is. It reverberates with your soul, leaving you unable to continue, and rendering you dumbfound. You merely remain frozen in your spot, watching, as she observe him like a doll on a store’s shelf. “The blood of the Hero is powerful for a child of the Stars.”

“And for him to be with you,” Her eyes, omniscient and endless, twinkle when they lay upon you, “His betrothed.”

Startle by wild claims, you sputter as a wave of heat rush to your face. A faint quirk of her lips appear and suddenly Gou drops to the ground, coughing violently while attempting to fill his deprived lungs. “Gou-kun!” You bolt to his side, aiding him and placing yourself between them. Smooth circles trace on his back, your eyes burn with a silent ire when they return to her. You feel indignify at her laughter. 

“Do not fret child. He will continue to breathe for several more decades. That I can assure you.”

You merely tighten your hold on him. The coughing have subside but you still catch the edge of a wheeze with each intake he took. You ease up and utter a gentle, “Are you okay?” to him. 

Gou grunts in answer and use your shoulder to leverage himself to sit up properly, “Yeah. I’m good.”

An audible sigh catches your attention and you immediately stand up, shout a warning when she moves. “Don’t come any closer!”

Her face alights in amusement, “You dare to halt I who rules over what cannot be halted? My, a long life you may live elf, but you are still fill with such _folly_.” With a flick of her wrist, you felt yourself being violently jerk to the side, striking into the ground sharply and rolling multiple times before you stop on your stomach face down.

“Sougo!”

Choking from the debris in the air, your vision bleary, you force your hands to come beneath you. You barely registered the familiar spatial manipulation before hands gather you into a musk you knew to be Gou’s. You focus on it to gather your wits again.

“What do you want?” You feel the vibration in his chest when he shout, the distraught seeping through in his tone.

“I do not _want_. I am a _need_ that must execute what has to be done.”

“And what does that have to do with us?!”

“You already know of it, do you not?” You feel Gou grip your arm tightly, painfully, afraid, “Do not delay it nor escape it for you cannot and will not.”

“We can still try.” He spat out before the space around the both of you swiftly warp. You dare a glance at her before it close. Your stomach churns at the look of pity.

The vast and endless emptiness reveal their new location, away from the open clearing in the forest, to an area near a river. You separate yourself from Gou, only for him to clutch your wrist and proceed to drag you downstream.

“Gou-kun? Gou-kun! Stop, where are we going?! Gou-kun!” You tug fiercely against his grip to no avail. Frowning at his despondent behavior once more, you decide enough is enough. Him not communicating with you as usual is already stressful enough but the sense he is hiding something _important_ from you only cause your heart to cry.

“ _Gou!_ ” Wrenching free of his grip that result in him to finally face you, you glare hard at his astonish face. The tension only alleviate slightly when his shoulders drop and he raise his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry. I… wasn’t in my right mind.” His eyes shift to the side, embarrass, and he slid his hands into his pant pockets. “Did I hurt you…?”

You shook your head, relaxing your stance as well, but not dropping your discontentment, “Will you tell me what has been upsetting you already?”

Gou grimace. “It’s nothing. It won’t happen.”

“ _What_ won’t happen.”

“...”

“Gou-kun. _Please_. What are you worry about? I can’t help you if I don’t know.” When he remains silent, eyes downcast, you try a different approach. “That being… she said you know what’s about to happen.” He meets your gaze. Thrill at the response, you hasten forward. “You’ve been restive all day. You haven’t been _yourself_ all day. You’re never like this for an assignment.”

“This isn’t exactly the typical assignment.” He inject drily. 

“You’re scared of something.” You continue unperturbed. He falls silent again. Oddly, instead of being frustrate like before, you are serene, confident in your next assertion. “You had a prophetic dream didn’t you.”

It is not common, a rare occurrence among the astrals, but it have been reported to happen and it is the only thing you could think of that matches the hints you've been given. And, whatever he saw, shook him enough to behave oddly.

“Gou-kun…” You place a hand on his forearm, speaking soothingly, “What did you see?”

You hear him blow out a defeat sigh, muttering something of “irony” before his hand covers the your own, the one on his arm, and clasp it. You look up with question and he smiles wearily.

“I’ll speak if we keep moving. I don’t want her catching up to us just yet.”

Nodding in agreement, the two of you continue downstream. You worry he may have been stalling from answering when minutes pass in silence. Your worry ease in the next moment.

“You’re right that I had a prophetic dream. I didn’t know it until we got our mission.”

“Was it that troubling? Am I… going to die?”

He barks out a laughter. His grip tightening around your hand. “No. Neither of us dies.”

That confuses you, if you’re being honest. If neither of you are dying, why is he disturb by it? “Then why are you scared?”

Gou comes to a stop. A faint roaring from ahead echoes in your ears. You face him hesitantly, the fear in his dark eyes unfamiliar to you. “I’m scared for you, Sougo.”

“Me? Why?”

“Because he cannot protect you once you are out of his grasp, child of the Moon.”

Her voice came from behind them, alarming you both. Gou instantly switch their position, shoving you behind him. “He won’t be.”

“He cannot stay.”

“Says who?”

An invisible force explode between you and Gou, sending you soaring back. You slam onto the ground, rolling a few times before you came to a stop just a few distant away from the end of the path. The roaring of water echoing louder in your ears than before.

Gasping, you scramble to get your hands beneath you. You can’t risk falling, you have to move, you have to—

“Gou-kun!” Head shooting up, you turn around to find him laying down in front of the being. “Gou-kun! Hang on I’ll—”

“Don’t come closer!”

His shout freezes you, staring at his fallen form incredulously, “ _What_.”

“Just run! Don’t worr—”

“ ** _No!_** I won’t abandon you!” You couldn’t lose another person.

“Sougo, for the love of Stars, I won’t die. You’re her target, remember?!”

“I can’t just—” You cut off when the being stands before you suddenly. Surprisingly callous and rough fingers grip your chin, bringing you close to her inhumanely stunning face. From the proximity, the sheer energy of her power render you still, breath shallow, and eyes captive on her.

“Though I mind not for you children to continue this game, a duty must be fulfilled before the night ends.” Fingers pressed uncomfortably against your cheeks. Her eyes seem to soften, you think, when she speaks again, as light as a petal dancing in the air, “A path you must walk, prepared or not, your part is needed for this universe we love.”

Your brows furrow, lost on her words, “What do you—” 

A huge blast of fire collide against the being’s back, interrupting you again. A deep rooted primal fear grips. She did not look phase by it at all, rather, only irritation is clear her face. Your face drains in color. It have been clear she is not something to be trifled with, but the nature of what she is is only surfacing now.

“Why must you be difficult.” She lament, glancing behind her to Gou as she stroll forward. Your eyes widen at the movement and you begin to struggle in her grip frantically. “You only torture yourself by struggling pointlessly.”

She extends her arm out, the crashing of water below deafening.

“No! Don’t!” You faintly hear Gou shout over her sardonic chuckle.

“The effort you will exert to protect him from his fated path, shall we behold it once more?”

Your eyes lock with Gou just as she release her grip, terrified. Time moves slowly in that moment, you feel. Gravity tugs you down, Gou starts to charge forward while shifting, the being steps aside from his path, the spray of water lands on the side of your face, and the wind tousle your hair. Your mouth parts when the cliff side begin to fill your vision.

“ ** _GOU!_** ”

You grasp at the air, a frenzy of thoughts whirling in your head. _No, no, no! Not here!! Think, think, **think**!!!_

_‘SOUGO!’_

Gou’s voice shatter through the turbulence of hysteric emotions. The sight of a dark fur large cat falling towards you, to your relief and horror. Reverting back to his elf mix self, his arm wrap around securely around your torso and a hand shove your head to his chest.

Fearing for more than yourself now, you shut your eyes and desperately set loose the restless energy within you. Survive, survive, survive, _we have to survive_. You push your desire into the flow of magic. You don’t care what it does. Anything will do, so long as Gou survives. He can’t die, you’ll make sure his words hold true.

You don’t know what happens in the following seconds finally felt the impact into the water below and everything went dark.

* * *

_“Hey, what are you doing here?”_

_“...?” You brought your head up, turning to the person that stood next to you. “Me?”_

_“Who else is here.” The prickly looking kid jerked his chin to the space around them. Casting your eyes about, you realized, aside from the Gemini’s temple occupants, you were the only other visitor besides him._

_“Oh.” You fingered the edge of your hood. How long were you sitting there?_

_“You sure are slow.” He leaned against the base of the column you sat on, crossing his arms. He tilted his head back, catching your gaze once more. “I’m Hashioka Gou. You’re Osaka Sougo, right?”_

_Your shoulders drop, the familiar sadness at being recognized streaming over the tranquility you had. “Yes. How did you know?”_

_“Your Vega symbol.” He pointed towards your right forearm. “I saw a part of it earlier when the wind blew at your sleeve.”_

_“Oh.” Careless again. You should have covered it as you originally considered before coming out. A tired sigh passed your lips. Might as well finish his wish and be left alone again. “Is there something you want? You don’t have to waste any more time flattering me.”_

_The kid, Gou, balked at the request, stepping away from the pillar’s base and holding an expression like you just offered him a dead rat. That was different, you think, as he spoke._

_“What the hell was that?!” When you don’t give a response, thinking it was rather obvious. He groaned and placed his hands on his hips. “Alright, you look like you don’t have any friend, so I’ll be your friend!”_

_“My friend?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“... It’ll be quicker if you just tell me what you’re seeking.”_

_“Id-i-ot. That’s not what I’m doing! Geez, don’t you know what a friend is?”_

_You tilt your head. You do, but you think it means differently for him. You’re about to question him again, when a large hand pressed down on your head. An elated feeling rose from the familiar gesture and you tipped your head back to look at your uncle._

_“Sorry Sougo. I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?” He asked, an apologetic but kind smile on his face. You shook your head quickly and he ruffled your head in response. “That’s good. Oh, and who are you little guy? Did you keep my nephew company for me?”_

_“I’m Hashioka Gou. I’m his new friend!”_

_“A Hashioka huh?” You hear him muttered under his breath so quietly you believed you weren’t meant to hear it. Your uncle squatted down to Gou’s level with a grin, “It’s nice to meet you then, Gou-kun. Take good care of Sougo, okay? He’s my precious nephew after all.”_

_“Yeah! I’ll teach him what a friend is!”_

_You watched your uncle ruffle the kid’s hair. You don’t know why your uncle was happy you have a friend now. They always leave you after they got tired of you. But… you think while listening to them chatter, uncle approved of him._

_You’re not sure how you knew that but the weird feeling told you so._

* * *

_You’re at the temple of Gemini again, curled up in the space between the temple’s wall and the right column that stood behind the statue of Meslamta-ea, shielding yourself from the onslaught of rain. The temple was open, always was, but you didn’t want to go inside. You didn’t want to be found after all. You were found anyways by one person._

_“Found... you.” You didn’t react, didn’t move. You didn’t want to. Footstep pattered over and plopped down besides you, still catching his breath. “I’ve looked everywhere for you. You’re lucky I remembered this spot!”_

_Gou’s breathing had returned to a steady rhythm when he spoke again. “… I’m sorry about your uncle.”_

_You didn’t respond. He fell to silence after that. You think he sighed and jumped when something wet pressed against your arm. Turning your head, you peek out of your arm to see a wolf pup peering at you._

_The pup nudged beneath your arm until you finally relent, relaxing your position enough for him to slip his upper body onto your lap. You stared at him, noticing tiny twinkles on his dark fur. Gou’s brown eyes stared up at you for a moment before they closed. You curled around him and into his fur. Even though it wasn’t dry, it was a warmth you haven’t had since the news broke several days ago._

_The rain still poured down heavily around them._

* * *

“—O! So—! Sougo! Wake up!”

Forcing your eyes open, you blink several times. The blurry outlines and colors solidifying to Gou’s face and the night sky behind him. You attempt to speak, only to shoot up instead and start hacking out your lungs. A hand pats your back until the coughing subsides.

“Finally, I thought I was going to have to hit you soon.”

Your throat, chest, and torso burns but you couldn’t help the small smile from appearing on your face. Alive. You’re alive. Gou is alive too. “We’re alive…”

“I told you we are not dying anytime soon.” He let out, exasperate, and you quickly face him with urgency.

“What about her!?”

His expression fell and he plant both of his hands on your shoulders. A heavy weight settles down in your stomach, your heart beating rapidly. “Gou-kun?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” You answer without missing a beat.

“She’s a Goddess. I don’t know who exactly, but she’s a really old and powerful one.” Oh. A sense of defeat sinks in you at the confirmation of her standing. “And I’m about to do something really _really_ stupid right now.”

“What do you mean?”

Gou does not reply, only further your confusion by dropping both his hands onto yours and pulling you up to your feet with him. He turns over your right arm and settle his right hand over the spot your family’s star symbol is hidden.

You look up at him but he’s staring at your arm.

“You know our family have some minuscule amount of the Gods blood in us, right?” You don’t need to confirm his question. He already knows your answer. Though they are not held to a high standard as the Stars in Areltan, the Gods are equal in standing to them. 

“Your uncle told me about mine and something that goes with it.” You suck a breath in at the mention of your uncle. “I tried to look into it but the ancient Areltan language is a _fucking_ pain in the ass to read!” You chuckle as he continue in a serious tone again, “He said to only use it when the time comes, and I don’t know how I still remember it, but...”

His brown eyes lock with yours, clear and grave. You have questions you want to ask, however, you feel his urgency. 

“If he did, it was for an important reason I’m sure.” You lift your head up confidently. “Do it.”

Gou nods, short and curt. “Place your hand on mine when I’m done.” He mentions quickly before taking a deep breath. You feel his magic pouring onto your symbol, his own glowing faintly beneath his soak shirt on his right upper arm.

_“I, descendant of Ogmios, origin bearer of Hercules, invoke your aid in the name of Mirak, Star of Perseus, to bind thee of Alpheratz, Star of Andromeda, and descendant of Hecate, Goddess of the Moon, to me.”_

A shiver pass through your spine as Gou invoke the spell with the ancient Areltan language. A _binding_ spell no less. Why?

_“No being, other than ourselves, may fracture the contract, or may death fall upon the fracturer.”_

His magic enveloping him in a thin layer of visible light as his magic circle appears below them. His eyes have taken the glow as well. You swallow heavily and lift your free hand onto the place his mark is. There is no going back now. 

_“I, of the aforementioned, agree to the binding. No being, other than ourselves, may fracture the contract, or may death fall upon the fracturer.”_

Your magic does the same as Gou’s, covering you, and your own circle appearing below your feet. You feel both his and your own flowing into each other mingling. You suddenly gasp, noiseless, as your body, heart, eyes— _everywhere_ — burns intensely. Something stabs at the core of your being, embedding deeply into you and you want to _scream_ , to rip away from Gou and the pain.

Eternity seems to pass when finally, _finally_ , the circles vanish and the two of you collapse down to the ground, panting and hurrying to fill your lungs with oxygen.

“Wha— What kind of— the binding?”

“Fuck if I know.” Gou wheezes out and you have a desire to shake him madly.

“My, my. To tie both your Stars and Gods blood. I did not expect that.” The being, the Goddess’ voice wash over them serenely. You turn your head in her direction, fighting the last you wish to do, can do, right now.

The Goddess crouches down beside Gou, brushing a hand over his cheek. “Using the Star that’s closely related to you is smart. I must say, this former sharer of the child of the Moon’s blood is an intelligent creature.”

“He was great.”

“He had a good life.” She stands and glance towards you. Her voice solemn than commanding when she speak. “He cannot stay here nor can you impede on him any longer. I of all fate will force the necessary to happen whether you desire it or not.”

“I know.” The defeat in his voice wrings at your heart and you drop your gaze to meet his. Instead of despair or sadness though, his eyes are sure and bright. “But he’ll return.”

Something hums in response to his statement and you feel comfort by it. You don’t know what’s in store for you both but with the knowledge that you will, by your own hands, find a way back to your friend’s side again, you don’t mind.

The Goddess merely blink at the statement, her outstretch palm facing you, “Then, to the beginning you shall go and seek others on the same path as yours.”

Your eyes widen slightly, lips parting, _Others?!_ but darkness wraps around you and the last sight of Gou, mouthing something inaudible to you, etch into your eyes.

* * *

“... Will he be okay?”

“You know him best.”

“How did you know I foresaw some of his future?”

“Simple. It was a necessity.” 

Gou scowls, “Was all this how you planned then?”

She laughs, “Child, we do not dictate every moment of your life. We intervene only when need be.” Her eyes dance with merriment when she bends down to Gou’s eye level, “But it guided you to this moment, no?”

The Astral-shifter shoves himself up and away from her, glaring out at the lake. The sky is slowly changing into the morning sky’s color. He focuses on the foreign draw on your core. It was weak. As thin as a spider’s thread. “... He’s really far. Not even in Areltan.”

“Correct.”

“... Who are you anyways? And before you start, I am _not_ going to shove my head into reading those damn fucking lines that’s suppose to be words to figure it out.”

“Stubborn child you are. Very well.” Gou turns to face her but finds himself unable to move. He blows out frustratingly through his nose. “I am as old as Time. No Gods could nor should defy me. The Stars bow to me in respect.”

**_“I am Ananke, Mother Goddess of all under my realm.”_ **

The language she spoke is unfamiliar yet he understood it, resonating deep within his core. A thrill of awe and reverence grips him. She chuckles and he reminds himself to breath. 

“I’ll be watching.” She utters tenderly as his mother’s caress. He feels the restraint on him lifting with her disappearance, leaving you with the morning breeze, rustling leaves, and waterfall’s roar. 

“Fuck, how do I explain this to the Head Priest.” 

* * *


End file.
